


Nos olhos de quem vê

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Everybody Lives, F/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Portuguese, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beleza está nos olhos de quem vê, diz a Bíblia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nos olhos de quem vê

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.  
> Nota: Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2008, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest do Yahoo!grupos

 

– Vamos ao parquinho?

 

– Vamos!

 

Aos 9 anos, Severus correu atrás da menina de cabelos vermelhos, fascinando. Como ele a amava... O coração batia mais rápido, ele se esquecia de tudo.

 

– Vamos no balanço. Eu empurro você.

 

– Lily... – Ele avisou.

 

– Já sei: não balançar muito alto.

 

Foi como se não tivesse dito nada. Severus estava no balanço, Lily o empurrava.

 

– Está muito alto!

 

– Sev, você precisa se arriscar mais. Quanto mais alto, melhor a sensação!

 

– Eu vou cair!

 

Lily soltou uma risada alta.

 

– Assuma o risco, Sev!

 

E Sev ia mais alto, mais alto, até que ele se projetou para fora do balanço, a queda em velocidade lenta, o pavor cada vez maior, o chão chegando mais e mais perto de seu rosto....

 

Severus Snape acordou de súbito, o peito constrito, a respiração curta. O pesadelo figurando Lily o atormentava há algumas semanas. Ele não entendia direito o motivo daqueles pesadelos recorrentes. Desde o final da guerra, ele tinha feito suas pazes com a memória de Lily Evans. Demorara, sim, ele passara décadas preso à lembrança e à culpa, mas finalmente ele conseguia ver Lily apenas como uma grande amiga e uma das poucas lembranças agradáveis de sua infância.

 

Ajudava muito o fato de que Severus tinha encontrado uma companhia fiel e constante nos últimos tempos, uma pessoa altamente improvável. Na verdade, se alguém lhe dissesse, alguns anos antes, que Hermione Granger seria sua visita mais assídua e Harry Potter seria o segundo mais assíduo, Severus Snape teria gargalhado sonoramente – um fato mais raro que o nascimento de unicórnios em cativeiro.

 

A verdade, contudo, era que os dois haviam se tornado amigos, após uma inusitada aproximação por motivos profissionais. Hermione tinha virado curadora do Hospital St. Mungo’s de Moléstias Mágicas. O plano inicial de entrar para o treinamento de Aurores e casar-se com Ronald Weasley em seguida tinha sido tragicamente abortado por Lord Voldemort, que na Batalha de Hogwarts havia localizado o cabelo vermelho de Weasley e decidira dar uma lição na matriarca do clã, que o privara de seu melhor lugar-tenente, Bellatrix Lestrange.

 

A morte de Ron fora um duro golpe na moça, Severus pôde notar. Não que ela reclamasse, choramingasse ou se lamentasse constantemente. Eram pequenas coisas que denunciavam uma imensa tristeza, geralmente quando os anos antes da guerra eram mencionados. A moça era jovem, mas nessas horas seus olhos carregavam uma idade só explicada por uma grande dor. Severus sabia exatamente como ela se sentia.

 

Primeiro, foi uma admiração profissional pela moça, de raciocínio rápido e agudo, memória prodigiosa e entendimento perfeito. Depois foi uma empatia profunda, como duas almas que sofreram grandes perdas em batalhas, que sabiam o que era uma dor tão grande que pensavam que se iriam afundar nela. Então, sem que Severus percebesse, tudo mudou para uma percepção vigorosa da jovem e de seus atributos físicos. Os dentes eram brancos e perfeitos, os cabelos ganharam alguma poção específica antivolume, as roupas eram sensatas sem deixar de revelar um corpo incitante, os olhos grandes eram vivos e brilhantes, fulgurando quando ela descobria algo novo, uma poção desconhecida, um ingrediente obscuro.

 

E o sorriso era capaz de iluminar toda a sala.

 

Fazia muito, muito tempo que Severus não sentia aquelas coisas. Na verdade, se fosse sincero, ele não sentia aquilo desde que tinha 15 anos e uma palavra abjeta e ignóbil saíra de seus lábios em direção à mulher que amava. Contudo, Severus tinha medo de admitir esses sentimentos. Até porque ele já conhecia o fim da história. Como antes, ele seria rejeitado. Afinal de contas, por que diabos uma moça jovem, bonita e brilhante olharia para um homem com quase 50 anos, de aparência horrorosa, temperamento mais do que azedo e um passado condenável?

 

Ele tinha sorte de ter Hermione como uma amiga e sabia disso.

 

Portanto, Severus tentava esmagar esses sentimentos dentro de seu coração. Ele não era digno sequer da amizade da moça, muito menos de algo mais. Se Hermione desconfiasse que ele tinha esses sentimentos, ela poderia dar fim à amizade, e aí Severus ficaria exatamente como previra: rejeitado.

 

Claro, Severus não tinha a menor idéia de que Hermione já tinha superado a perda de Ron Weasley e não teria a menor objeção aos sentimentos de Severus. A princípio, ela tinha apreciado a companhia de uma pessoa que, ao contrário de todos os anos escolares, não parecia julgá-la. Por mais que amasse os Weasley, Hermione sentia uma cobrança sutil entre eles. Era como se a presença dela os lembrasse da ausência de Ron. Por outro lado, eles cobravam verbalmente que ela reconstruísse a vida. A contradição embutia um julgamento que a desgastava. Hermione passou a evitar ir ao Burrow, ou a aparecer apenas quando Harry ia cortejar Ginny, de acordo com a prática tradicional bruxa.

 

Severus jamais a pressionava, e Hermione era imensamente grata por isso. Depois que eles trabalharam as pequenas diferenças (idade, história de vida, temperamento), a moça se deu conta de que havia mais em Severus do que o exterior sarcástico e ácido. Após tudo o que ele passara, não havia pressão entre eles. Ela o admirava porque sabia de tudo que ele carregava. A história de amor não-correspondido entre Severus e Lily Potter era a prova de que Severus era não só capaz de amar, como era fiel a esse amor.

 

Primeiro Hermione ficou imaginando como seria amar assim. Não que ela não amasse Ron, mas ele tinha morrido, e ela sabia que iria eventualmente reconstruir sua vida. Mas Severus não tinha feito isso: ele continuara fiel a Lily, e ainda era fiel a ela, até onde Hermione sabia.

 

Depois Hermione ficou imaginando como seria ser o objeto desse amor tão grande e profundo. Como seria ser amada de tal modo que nem a morte pudesse deter esse amor? Nesse ponto, Hermione ficou com uma grande inveja da mãe de Harry.

 

Finalmente, ela se deu conta de que adoraria poder ser amada assim. Foi quando seus olhos mudaram para Severus Snape. Foi quando o respeito e a admiração por Severus se tornaram uma atração, uma atração muito mais profunda e madura do que ela jamais tinha sentido por Ron.

 

Foi um passo antes de se transformar em amor.

 

Ainda que Hermione não tivesse a mínima idéia de que ele um dia retribuísse esse amor, ela se sentia orgulhosa de ser considerada uma amiga. Hermione tinha plena consciência de que o homem reservado era excepcionalmente aberto para ela, mostrando-lhe segredos que a ninguém mais ele dava autorização. Era um privilégio. Ela tinha o privilégio de ver facetas e lados de Severus Snape que o mundo jamais veria. Mesmo que nunca tivesse Severus Snape que ela queria.

 

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

– Bom dia, Severus.

 

– Bom dia, Hermione. Chá?

 

– Não, obrigada. Na verdade, tenho pouco tempo. Essa semana eu volto para a ala dos doentes por danos permanentes de feitiços. Vai ser um estresse no começo. Gilderoy sempre fica muito agitado. Demora um tempo até que ele se acalme. Agora que ele deu para pegar os remédios dos outros, eu tenho que ficar de olho nele o tempo todo.

 

Hermione viu Severus erguer uma sobrancelha e pensou nas mudanças de sua vida.

 

Após a morte de Ron, Hermione desistira dos planos de entrar para o Esquadrão de Aurores e descobrira que para ser curadora ela tinha que estudar muito mais, o que era extremamente apelativo. Ela passou grande parte do seu período de luto enfiada em livros – um conforto sempre presente em sua breve vida. Livros eram amigos antigos e queridos, eles a faziam se sentir segura. Curar gente agora parecia fazer muito mais sentido do que sair correndo atrás de bruxos das Trevas. Ela dissera isso a Harry, e ele tinha entendido.

 

Estranhamente, Harry tinha sido um dos mais compreensivos quando Hermione passou a se tornar figura assídua na loja de poções de Severus Snape. Ela estudava poções curativas e, simplesmente, não havia ninguém melhor no assunto em todas as Ilhas Britânicas. Droga, provavelmente em toda a Europa.

 

A primeira abordagem não foi dos melhores. Severus gritou, xingou-a de Sabe-Tudo Insuportável e, sem a menor cerimônia, correu com ela para fora de sua loja. Hermione ficou tão chocada que saiu às lágrimas. Claro, ela não sabia que, para Severus, ela era uma Auror com a missão de colocar uma daquelas correntes mágicas para monitorar os movimentos mágicos dele.

 

Pois Severus Snape tinha sido condenado pelo Wizengamot a três anos de monitoramento constante, pelo assassinato de Albus Dumbledore. Perdoado por seus crimes anteriores devido à condição de espião, graças à interferência de Harry Potter, ele não escapara da fúria do Wizengamot pela morte de Dumbledore. Aquilo tinha sido demais para a corte bruxa perdoar. A sentença de monitoramento o deixara um tanto quanto irado (para dizer o mínimo), e naquele dia Hermione tinha sido alvo de sua fúria incontida e intempestiva.

 

Desnecessário dizer que no dia seguinte Harry Potter invadira sua loja, o heróico Gryffindor, para tirar satisfações de como Severus Snape tinha sido desalmado e fizera sua amiga chorar enquanto ela ainda não se recuperara da perda do amor de sua vida. Severus nada disse, mas o olhar de Harry o deu certeza de que ele pouco tinha a falar de amores perdidos com Severus, que tinha passado sua vida inteira tentando se recuperar da perda de Lily.

 

Fosse como fosse, na segunda vez que Hermione Granger bateu à porta da loja de Severus, a acolhida foi diferente. Um tanto quanto constrangedor, mas não ríspida. Ela perguntou sobre poções curativas, ele lembrou algumas lições do sexto e sétimo anos de Hogwarts – então se deu conta de que Hermione tinha feito o sétimo ano após a derrota de Voldemort, sob a tutela de Slughorn.

 

Os próximos encontros foram menos tensos. Eventualmente, eles foram se tornando até prazerosos. A princípio, eram estritamente profissionais. Numa ocasião, Hermione entrava quando um Auror saía, após checar a tal pulseira mágica. Severus estava azedo, amargo e quase intratável.

 

– Por favor, Srta. Granger, agora não é uma boa hora. Podemos retomar isso mais tarde?

 

Ela não hesitou, num tom irritantemente animado:

 

– Claro. Mas acho que um chá cairia bem, não? Deixe que eu faço.

 

Severus suspirou:

 

– Por favor...

 

– Não, não é incômodo.

 

– Eu quis dizer...

 

– Eu sei o que quis dizer. – Ela tentou manter o ar alegre, mas seus olhos denunciavam a imensa tristeza. A voz, contudo, não se alterou: – Mas você não deve ficar sozinho agora. Venha. Eu fecho a loja. Vamos apenas tomar chá.

 

Ela não falou nem uma palavra sobre o que acontecera. Severus ficou imensamente grato por aquilo.

 

Aquilo tinha sido há tantos anos, e Severus carregaria a cena para sempre dentro de seu coração. Não era sempre que lhe tinha sido oferecida compaixão, e ele agradecia imensamente o gesto. Mesmo que nada dissesse. Pois Hermione tinha entendido a mensagem não-dita.

 

Então, anos mais tarde, quando a moça entrara no seu laboratório falando sobre Gilderoy Lockhart, Severus continuou mexendo o caldeirão, comentando:

 

– Aquele pomposo sempre foi assim, desde pequeno. Nunca vi uma criança tão voltada para si mesma.

 

– Você conheceu Gilderoy Lockhart quando era pequeno?

 

– Minha mãe tentou uma breve aproximação com antigos conhecidos do mundo bruxo usando o nome Prince, então fomos apresentados como companheiros de brinquedo. Eu era muito pequeno na ocasião, mas minha mãe me disse mais tarde que a Sra. Lockhart achava que todos os amiguinhos eram inferiores a seu filho tão lindo, o pequeno Gil, como ela chamava. Então, foi uma amizade que pouco durou.

 

– Acho que foi para melhor.

 

– Por que diz isso?

 

– Bem, eu posso estar enganada, mas, na remota hipótese de que você tivesse se tornado amigo do pequeno Gil, dificilmente você teria conseguido ser amigo de Lily. Sinceramente, pelo que eu conheço de Gilderoy e pelo que ouço falar de Lily Evans, acho que você levou a melhor na troca, Severus.

 

Ele evitou encará-la, ainda mexendo o caldeirão.

 

– Lily... não tem mais o mesmo significado para mim. O fim da guerra foi uma mudança... – ele fez uma pausa, continuando após alguns segundos: – Parece que foi numa outra vida.

 

Com o coração batendo mais forte, Hermione encostou a mão suavemente nele, comentando, em voz baixa:

 

– Na verdade, foi mesmo.

 

Teria ela alguma chance?

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

Severus ainda não tinha completado 10 anos de idade, mas já começara a sonhar com Lily. Então, sonhar com ela não era novidade. Nos últimos tempos, porém, os sonhos estavam mudando, mudando para um tom específico. Os temas dos últimos sonhos com Lily eram sempre sobre vôo, riscos, e outras situações nas quais a moça incentivava Severus a engajar em atividades perigosas.

 

Por menos que fosse entusiasta de Adivinhação ou entendesse de simbolismos, Severus não conseguia deixar de perceber a mensagem desses sonhos: Lily o convidava a seguir adiante com sua vida, a arriscar o novo. Mas como fazer isso?, perguntava-se ele. Só o que ele tinha era seu passado, suas lembranças. Por que Lily iria querer algo assim?

 

Ele ralhou consigo mesmo por se recusar a encarar o sonho pelo que ele era. Era seu subconsciente, chamado-o para uma atitude mais saudável com sua vida. E ele estava terrificado de seguir o conselho.

 

Especialmente porque ele gostaria de ter uma chance com a Curadora Granger. A perspectiva de perder a chance o deixava mais nervoso do que ter que reviver cada um dos Marotos e sofrer seus tormentos, todos de uma vez.

 

Hermione era importante demais para ele.

 

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

– Curadora Granger, ainda bem que chegou. Venha! É Gilderoy Lockhart.

 

Hermione apressou o passo para acompanhar enfermeira Kyle.

 

– O que ele fez?

 

– Não temos idéia. Removermos para o Cuidado Intensivo, mas ele parece ter feito uma mistura de poções antes de roubar a varinha de um dos atendentes e tentar um feitiço de beleza.

 

– E como ele está?

 

– Nada bem.

 

Era dizer o mínimo. Três curadores já trabalhavam no paciente. Gilderoy estava num leito cercado por um feitiço de contenção, para a mágica não se espalhar. Contudo, a energia que saía dele parecia totalmente fora de controle. Como Gryffindor perfeita, Hermione se precipitou a tentar ajudá-los.

 

– É tarde demais! – Um deles disse, tentando contar a magia enlouquecida. – Vamos perdê-lo!

 

– _Finite Incantatem_! – gritou Hermione.

 

Algumas das maldições que ricocheteavam em raios coloridos simplesmente cessaram. Contudo, junto com elas, também a vida de Gilderoy Lockhart chegou ao fim.

 

– O que aconteceu?

 

– O feitiço de beleza não misturou bem com as poções que ele tomou. Algumas delas eram bem fortes. Ele se envenenou com magia e uma combinação mortal de poções. Pelo menos acabou.

 

Um dos curadores olhou para o corpo:

 

– Na verdade... não acabou, não.

 

Hermione e os demais se viraram para o paciente sem vida estendido na cama, a tempo de verem, abismados, outros feitiços deixando o corpo. Num átimo, entenderam do que se tratava. Glamours, feitiços de beleza.

 

A maior parte dos bruxos carrega algum pequeno feitiço de beleza em si: uma cor de cabelo mais favorável, um formato de rosto diferente, olhos mais brilhantes. São pequenas vaidades que não sobrecarregam a magia do bruxo.

 

Esse tipo de feitiço geralmente acompanha o bruxo toda a sua vida, mas ele se quebra no momento de sua morte. Quando a energia vital deixa o corpo do bruxo, a maldição literalmente se quebra, com um estopim e um raio colorido. Ao morrer, o corpo do bruxo se mostra como ele é naturalmente, sem qualquer feitiço.

 

O corpo de Gilderoy Lockhart, contudo, estava crivado de feitiços saindo de sua casca mortal. Os três curadores sabiam que, quanto mais escuro o feitiço, mais profundo ou antigo era ele.

 

Vários dos raios que saíam do corpo de Lockhart beiravam o preto absoluto, como uma cortina de piche.

 

– Merlin... – deixou escapar a atendente que trouxera Hermione. – O que ele fez?

 

Demorou pelo menos cinco minutos inteiros até a mágica deixar o corpo de Lockhart. O que sobrou, entretanto, não era nada interessante de se ver: um homem com um nariz nada perfeito, olhos muito esbugalhados, cabelo louro esmaecido e grudento, acne de meia-idade e dentes amarelados.

 

O curador mais experiente respondeu:

 

– Suspeito de magia das trevas. Enfermeira Kyle, por favor, chame alguém do Esquadrãos dos Aurores. Acho que esse corpo merece uma necropsia.

 

– Necropsia?

 

– Temos que descobrir exatamente que feitiço ele usou. Porque obviamente alguém foi vítima dele. Mas agora está livre do feitiço.

 

– Pena que não sabemos qual é esse feitiço.

 

– Daí a necropsia.

 

A coisa foi mais rápida do que Hermione calculou. Sem especialização em curadoria-legal, ela não pôde ajudar na necropsia, mas acompanhou os trabalhos. As conclusões foram fascinantes.

 

Pela cor dos feitiços, eles calcularam que Gilderoy Lockhart tinha usado esses feitiços ainda criança. Pior: tudo indicava que ele usara um feitiço antigo e torpe chamado _Transfero Formositas_. Como as raízes latinas indicavam, uma vez lançado, ele retirava a beleza de uma outra pessoa e transferia a uma outra pessoa. Era um roubo de encanto e formosura.

 

O Auror que acompanhava os procedimentos, Dawlish, sacudiu a cabeça:

 

– Então ele simplesmente roubou a beleza de alguém? Que bastardo!

 

– Não, pela idade do feitiço, Gilderoy era pequeno demais para isso. É uma maldição das mais negras, o tipo que deixa marcas na alma de alguém para sempre. Quase tão ruim quanto as três Imperdoáveis. Alguém lançou o feitiço quando Gilderoy era criança para que ele recebesse a beleza que era de uma outra pessoa.

 

– Acho que foi a mãe dele, senhor – disse Hermione, baixinho. – Aparentemente, ela era muito orgulhosa da beleza de seu filho, pelo que ouvi.

 

Dawlish sacudiu a cabeça de novo:

 

– Que tragédia. Um crime desse e ninguém para prender. Bom, pelo menos alguém está bonito de novo.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Quando Severus Snape sentiu a primeira pontada de dor, ele estava colocando a quantidade precisa de pinhão-da-abissínia na poção contra hipertensão na poção para St. Mungo’s. Como resultado da dor súbita, sua mão falhou, colocando três vezes a quantidade necessária. Ele xingou baixinho pela perda de ingredientes e de tempo numa poção tão necessária no hospital mágico.

 

Apesar de ter pouca idade em termos de expectativa de vida bruxa, Severus tinha passado por grande estresse nos anos de Voldemort. Dores musculares e até movimentos involuntários não eram incomuns a quem se expusera a sessões prolongadas da Maldição Cruciatus. Contudo, ele ficou intrigado pela aguda dor repentina, que aparentemente não tinha causa.

 

A segunda pontada quase o fez derrubar o caldeirão da poção desperdiçada, pois era muito mais intensa do que a primeira. Ele teve tempo de pousar o caldeirão antes que a terceira onda o atingisse.

 

Ele urrou de dor, caindo de joelhos quando a onda de dor beirava uma agonia mortal. Diversos ossos se realinharam, músculos protestando, tecidos se rompendo. Em meio à névoa de dor, Severus imaginou que, se era isso que Lupin passava toda a lua cheia, ele poderia pesquisar um progresso para a Poção Wolfsbane com ênfase em analgésicos.

 

Do nada, seu nariz quebrou. O sangue jorrou, e a dor parecia tão intensa que ele temeu não conseguir manter a consciência, entre a dificuldade para respirar com o nariz quebrado e a necessidade de urrar de dor.

 

Severus já estava de quatro quando a dor repentinamente cessou. Simplesmente parou, tão subitamente quanto chegara. Ele se ergueu, ofegante, a mão ensangüentada tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido com o nariz. Ficou alguns minutos assim, até a dor passar totalmente.

 

Bom, ele tinha que limpar aquela bagunça e tomar um banho, decidiu. Tomou uma dose de poção analgésica, só para garantir, e notou que o cabelo estava diferente. Parecia mais comprido, pensou, intrigado.

 

Entrou debaixo do chuveiro e constatou que realmente o cabelo estava mais longo. Talvez agora ele pudesse esconder a cicatriz do seu último encontro com Nagini. Severus usava golas altas e fechadas, mas esse cabelo poderia ajudar.

 

O que não ajudou foi a seqüência de eventos iniciados quando Hermione bateu à porta de Severus.

 

O Mestre de Poções apressou-se a desligar o chuveiro e a sair do box, mas, quando ele se enrolou na toalha, deparou-se com o reflexo embaçado de um homem estranho no espelho. Foi tudo tão inesperado que, num reflexo, ele gritou e deu um passo para trás, escorregando no chão molhado do banheiro com um grande alarido.

 

Do outro lado da porta, o grito de Severus chegou até Hermione. Numa atitude típica de um Gryffindor e muito atípica para Hermione, a moça invadiu o apartamento sem pensar duas vezes, de varinha em riste, e foi direto ao banheiro, fonte da comoção.

 

O que ela viu foi um homem extremamente atraente, molhado e completamente nu no chão do banheiro, enrolado numa das toalhas de Severus. O que ela não viu foi Severus Snape em lugar algum.

 

– Quem é você e o que fez com Severus Snape?

 

O homem a encarou, agitado, e então Hermione quase teve um troço pois da boca do homem bonito saiu a voz de Severus:

 

– Do que é que está falando, Srta. Granger, e como a senhorita invade o meu lar dessa maneira?

 

Hermione sentiu o sangue fugir do rosto, especialmente quando o bonitão se ergueu do chão, ajeitou a toalha de maneira pudente e revelou um tórax definido, pálido como um mármore, esculpido em músculos irrepreensíveis.

 

Aquele era Severus.

 

Aquela era a vítima da Sra. Lockhart.

 

A revelação trouxe tamanho choque que a deixou um tanto tonta, e ela se apoiou na parede, para evitar ir ao chão. Ela viu os expressivos olhos negros a encararem com preocupação:

 

– A senhorita está bem?

 

Ela fez um gesto casual e disse, em voz embargada:

 

– Vá se vestir e olhe-se no espelho. Depois conversamos.

 

Severus a encarou, intrigado, mas obedeceu, repentinamente dando-se conta de seu estado de seminudez. Hermione suspirou, ainda em choque, e dirigiu-se à lareira. Entrou em contato com o Auror Dawlish para informar que ela tinha descoberto a vítima da maldição _Transfero Formositas_. Depois ela chamou St. Mungo’s para comunicar a mesma coisa. Um Auror e dois curadores entraram na sala de Severus Snape.

 

Enquanto isso, o dono da casa obedecia à sugestão de Hermione. Ao ver a imagem no espelho, ele soltou outro grito. Hermione correu para o quarto, mas ficou do lado de fora, falando para a porta fechada:

 

– Severus, está tudo bem!

 

– O espelho...! – Ele estava abismado. – É um espelho enfeitiçado!

 

– Não há qualquer feitiço – garantiu ela, do lado de fora. – Deixe-me explicar a história toda.

 

Para surpresa da própria Hermione, em poucos minutos, ela explicou todo o imbróglio envolvendo Madame Lockhart e seu pequeno Gil, ainda que fosse uma suposição. Mas essa parecia ser a explicação mais provável. Severus estava abismado.

 

Mais do que isso, pensou, agora vestido, em frente ao espelho, admirando a figura à sua frente como se fosse um estranho curiosamente familiar. Bebendo com os olhos, Severus observou o tórax expandido, os músculos definidos, o cabelo sedoso, os olhos brilhantes, o sorriso resplandecente, o nariz irretocável. Ele estava satisfeito. Quase feliz.

 

Virando-se de lado, depois de costas, viu glúteos perfeitos e instigantes, dignos do Adônis em que se transformara. A satisfação aumentou. Acabaram-se os dias em que ele se escondia em masmorras, causava repugnância, fingia ignorar as piadas sobre o seu cabelo oleoso e nariz em forma de gancho. Agora ele podia pensar em cortejar Hermione. Agora ele tinha uma chance. Agora ele era digno daquela flor de formosura. Estava em pé de igualdade dos admiradores que ela certamente tinha.

 

Quando Severus voltou à sala, os três profissionais o esperavam. Os curadores queriam ter certeza de que não havia qualquer resíduo da maldição, e o Auror tentava confirmar que ele realmente tinha sido vítima do feitiço das Trevas.

 

O que Severus não viu foi o rosto de Hermione com duas grandes lágrimas antes que ela deixasse o local de maneira sutil e quieta.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Uma semana de tortura se seguiu à semana de indecisão. Hermione não sabia o que fazer, além de manter Severus Snape a distância. Ela estava arrasada com o que acontecera e não conseguia deixar de demonstrar. Por isso se afastara de Severus, para não magoá-lo.

 

– Hermione, não estou entendendo – desabafou Harry Potter, que tinha quase invadido o apartamento da moça para vê-la. – Pensei que fosse ficar feliz por ele.

 

– Sim, eu estou. Sério. Mas…

 

– Mas o quê?

 

Ela fechou os olhos:

 

– Você viu os jornais? As revistas?

 

Não tinha como ignorar. Todas as publicações bruxas estampavam o rosto de Severus Snape na capa, ou melhor, o * _novo*_ rosto. As manchetes não eram das mais imaginativas: “Severus Snape, herói e símbolo sexual”, ou “Confira a beleza que Lockhart roubou”, “O sexy Mestre de Poções”, “Snape pensa em lançar nova linha cosmética”, “Dentes perfeitos como os de Severus”, “Severus Snape batiza novo dancing club”, “Humor ácido: a nova tendência de comportamento”.

 

Harry notou que todas as capas estavam empilhadas na sala de Hermione.

 

– Bom, devo admitir que estou gostando da folga – brincou Harry. – Dessa vez não sou eu nas capas. E ele parece estar gostando da atenção.

 

– Pois é. Ele não é assim.

 

– Ele também não era... bonito. É isso que a está chateando?

 

A moça se avermelhou:

 

– Não! Não, claro que não. É só que... ele mudou.

 

– Pensei que você estivesse feliz por ele. Está sendo reconhecido. Não está sendo odiado. Na verdade, agora ele é a sensação do momento.

 

– Não é justo! Eu que o tirei da casca. Às vezes, íamos jantar juntos. Nada chique, apenas amigos jantando.

 

– Até porque agora ele está jantando de modo diferente. Ele foi visto com duas supermodelos: Valdivenda Verstone e Sharona Sheronesse.

 

Hermione tinha visto as reportagens nos jornais. A mídia apostava em Sharon Sheronesse, pois assim não haveria necessidade de trocar monogramas das toalhas e guardanapos.

 

Ela suspirou:

 

– Eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse ser tão.. tão... fútil!

 

Harry a encarou e indagou, numa voz suave:

 

– A palavra que você está procurando não seria volúvel?

 

Ela o encarou, assustada. Será que ela era tão óbvia que Harry poderia ter percebido...?

 

– Não precisa me olhar assim, Hermione. – Ele riu. – Você está com aquela cara no sexto ano, quando Ron e Lavender Brown estavam se exibindo na sua frente.

 

– Não, eu não estou.

 

– Não foi nesse ano que você fez um feitiço para lançar canários enfurecidos contra ele?

 

– Bom, foi, mas....

 

– Se você pudesse, estaria soltando canários nas modelos, não estaria?

 

– Harry, o que está dizendo?

 

– Não se faça de desentendida, Hermione. Não cai bem em você. – Harry deu de ombros. – Desde que Ron morreu, as únicas vezes que eu vejo brilho nos seus olhos são quando fala de Snape. Está mais do que claro que você tem sentimentos por ele.

 

Hermione enrubesceu. Parte de vergonha, parte de remorso.

 

– Harry...

 

– Ei, deixe-me dizer uma coisa primeiro. Ron provavelmente vai se revirar em seu túmulo se perceber que você está interessada no Sebosão. Mas eu sei que Ron seria o primeiro a querer que você tocasse sua vida adiante. Então, talvez – eu disse apenas _talvez_ – ele não se importasse com sua escolha.

 

Hermione o encarou, depois se jogou em seus braços, emocionada.

 

– Obrigada, Harry.

 

– Talvez Ron até entendesse, agora que Severus Snape é a sensação do momento. Ele está bonito, apresentável...

 

“Mas não é mais meu”, pensou Hermione, infeliz. E esse era o motivo de toda infelicidade. Agora que Severus era o bonitão mais cobiçado do pedaço, Hermione perdera toda a primazia de tentar conquistar o coração do mestre de Poções. As fotos traziam o novo Severus com diversas beldades a tiracolo. Hermione não tinha chance nenhuma.

 

Era uma injustiça que a fazia querer chorar. Na verdade, ela chorava sim, mas escondido de todos, quando ia se deitar (sozinha), numa cama enorme e solitária. Naquela cama, ela temia a noite.

 

Pois era quando ela tinha pesadelos. Cada um pior do que o outro.

 

Desesperada, sem nada poder fazer, Hermione sonhava com multidões de mulheres maravilhosas engajadas em atos lascivos com o novo Severus. Praticamente todas as noites o mesmo sonho se apoderava de Hermione. Ela estava imobilizada, petrificada, incapaz de se mexer. Severus estava deitado numa imensa cama, que ocupava três quartos do quarto. Duas mulheres nuas, belíssimas, debruçavam-se sobre ele. Uma delas, uma loura de cabelos quase brancos, estava entre as pernas musculosas e torneadas, obviamente engajada em felação. O corpo irrepreensível de Severus se retorcia de prazer, um movimento que deixava os olhos de Hermione presos à cena. A segunda mulher, uma morena de cabelos superlisos, beijava o peito musculoso e o longo pescoço de forma decididamente erótica.

 

Os olhos de Severus, pretos como o ônix, não viam outra coisa que não Hermione.

 

A morena escorregou para o abdômen de Severus, depois para o umbigo e, finalmente, começou a disputar com a loura um lugar para servir oralmente ao homem sedutor. Hermione então pôde observar que a ereção de Severus não só era farta e firme, mas absolutamente convidativa, quase irresistível.

 

As moças não se deram ao trabalho de opor qualquer resistência, servindo-se da dita ereção para extrair o máximo prazer de seus corpos bem-feitos. A morena sentou-se no colo, encaixando-se tão completamente que arqueou as costas, em êxtase com o contato. Severus também se arqueou, um grunhido profundo, produzido no meio de sua caixa torácica. Os dois começaram a se movimentar de maneira harmoniosa. A outra moça beijava Severus e tentava encaixar a mão dele dentro dela.

 

Então mais mulheres chegaram, todas nuas e belíssimas. Uma a uma, elas foram se revezando em Severus, nem sempre esperando até a antecessora sair, uma orgia sensual, incessante. Como um sultão em seu harém, Severus dava conta de todas, e várias vezes ele olhava para Hermione, os olhos negros brilhando como pedaços de carvão em brasa.

 

Finalmente, a voz maviosa sussurrou:

 

– Pena que nenhuma delas é você, Srta. Granger.

 

E ele olhou para Hermione.

 

Que acordou imediatamente, ofegante, suada, com uma umidade bastante desconfortável entre as pernas. Ela suspirou e levantou-se para, no meio da noite, tomar um banho.

 

Frio. E longo.

 

Desde que descobrira que Severus tinha sido a vítima da Sra. Lockhart, Hermione tinha evitado qualquer contato com o Mestre de Poções. Por sua vez, Severus desde então tinha lhe mandado no mínimo uma coruja por dia. Convites para jantar, para café, para encontro, para compras. Hermione rejeitou-os, todos.

 

A loja de poções que ele tinha em Diagonal Alley tornou-se o ponto mais quente de toda Inglaterra bruxa. Era uma multidão que parecia ter criado subitamente não uma grande necessidade de poções, mas sim grande necessidade do mestre de Poções. Mais e mais manchetes.

 

Um final de tarde, Severus apareceu no St. Mungo’s e pediu para que Hermione fosse chamada. Ela se derreteu por cinco segundos, e ia descer quando viu, pelo mezanino, que o átrio tinha se tornado uma balbúrdia. Mulheres cercavam Severus, um escândalo de risinhos e suspiros. Severus recebeu uma mensagem dizendo que a Curadora Granger estava muito ocupada e não podia recebê-lo. Na verdade, Hermione se escondeu na sala do staff, tentando de modo vigoroso não chorar pelo homem que ela amava.

 

Ele parecia ter morrido.

 

No átrio, ela vira não o homem que amava, em seus trajes negros e esvoaçantes, mas um com calças de couro de dragão, suéteres justos, botas até o joelho, paletós italianos. O vestuário de Severus Snape tinha mudado radicalmente, como que para combinar com a nova aparência.

 

Amargamente, Hermione pensou que Severus Snape tinha herdado mais de Gilderoy Lockhart do que a aparência.

 

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

Hermione remoía os pensamentos de Severus quando um grande pássaro bateu na janela dela. Era Esculápio, a coruja de Severus. O animal entregava pelo menos uma carta todos os dias na casa de Hermione; já deveria saber o caminho de cor e salteado.

 

“Ótimo”, pensou ela, desanimada. “O que ele quer agora?”

 

Ainda que deprimida, ela deu um biscoito para a coruja e aceitou a carta.

 

_“Cara Srta Granger,_

_Escrevo para me despedir, pois estou deixando definitivamente as Ilhas. Recebi uma proposta do renomado instituto suíço de farmacologia bruxa. Eles me darão carta branca para um projeto de pesquisa que vai aperfeiçoar Wolfsbane._

_Decidi aceitar a proposta por vários motivos, mas principalmente porque não tenho nada que me prenda à Inglaterra. Venho tentando contatá-la nos últimos dias, mas aparentemente estamos nos desencontrando com grande freqüência. Se eu fiz ou deixei de fazer algo que a tenha magoado, peço mil desculpas. Tenho grande apreço pela amizade que me concedeu, e jamais me esquecerei dos momentos em sua companhia. Por mais que eu desejasse aprofundar essa amizade em algo mais íntimo, percebo que minhas eventuais investidas só lhe seriam ofensivas. Assim, encontro-me sem motivo para permanecer no país._

_Externo meus mais sinceros votos de profunda estima e afeto, bem como agradecimento por sua atenção. Jamais a esquecerei._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Severus Snape”_

 

Hermione ficou boa parte de um minuto inteiro olhando a carta, perplexa. Durante esse tempo, seu cérebro parecia ter congelado. Ela não compreendia bem as palavras. Desejo de algo mais íntimo? Deixando as Ilhas definitivamente?

 

Severus ia embora para sempre?

 

– NÃO!!

 

Hermione mal teve tempo de calçar um sapato baixo e Aparatar diretamente para a casa de Severus.

 

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

 

 

Severus empacotava seus pertences com um sentimento misto. Havia a oferta do instituto suíço, o que lhe dava uma sensação de recomeço, de esperança, de renovação. Por outro lado, a bênção da beleza terminou transformando-se numa maldição: havia a imprensa, as fãs, a cobrança, a invasão de sua preciosa privacidade. E, pior do que tudo isso, Hermione o rejeitara. Ele fora um tolo em pensar que, com sua nova aparência, ele teria mais chance com a moça.

 

Foi quando a porta se abriu violentamente, e uma bruxa de cabelos arrepiados e soltos o encarou, de varinha em riste, e com os olhos brilhando. Hermione simplesmente avançou contra Severus, que, em choque, recuou, indagando:

 

– Srta. Granger?

 

– Não me venha com essa de Srta. Granger! Agora você vai fugir?

 

– O que pensa que está fazendo?

 

– Quero ver com meus próprios olhos você simplesmente ir embora! É isso que vai fazer? E sem dizer adeus?

 

Hermione Granger podia parecer uma bruxa nerd, mas ela era a mais brilhante de sua geração, e também poderosa, ainda por cima. Experiente como era, Severus sabia que irritá-la ainda mais não era aconselhável.

 

– Srta... Hermione... Eu escrevi uma carta explicando meus motivos.

 

– Sim, eu li sua carta! Você diz na carta que tem sentimentos por mim, mas que vai se mudar para sempre sem nem tentar agir sobre esses sentimentos, não foi?

 

– Herm...

 

Ela o interrompeu:

 

– Você é mesmo um covarde! Um covarde feio e seboso!

 

– Feio? – Severus deu um sorrisinho sarcástico e jogou os cabelos sedosos para o lado com um movimento de cabeça.

 

A manobra não passou despercebida à moça, que gritou:

 

– Feio, sim, isso se não estiver pior do que antes!

 

Na hora Severus perdeu o sorriso. Ele deveria saber que não conseguiria enganar Hermione. Apesar da renovação no visual e do exterior revigorado, a perspicaz jovem tinha enxergado, por baixo do verniz de beleza, o mesmo interior indigno, feio e seboso que ele sempre tivera, a feiúra dentro da alma, aquela que tinha afastado Lily... A feiúra que ele nunca deixara ou deixaria de ter. Severus deveria esperar isso de Hermione.

 

O que ele não esperava era a reação seguinte dela.

 

A moça se aproximou dele e sussurrou:

 

– Com tudo isso, eu o amo mais que tudo há tanto tempo...

 

Ato contínuo, sem dar a ele chance de reação, Hermione pôs-se na ponta dos pés e beijou-o.

 

O toque foi suave, mas as sensações foram intensas.

 

Pego de surpresa, Severus mal pôde processar os eventos que se desenrolaram. Levou alguns minutos até que ele percebesse os lábios sedosos sobre os seus. Seria aquela realmente Hermione? E o que ela falara sobre "tanto tempo?"

 

Num impulso Severus se afastou dela, segurando os ombros:

 

– Espere. Você... fala sério?

 

Os olhos castanhos que o encaravam possuíam um brilho que ele conhecia muito bem, mas nunca supunha que pudesse ser direcionado a ele:

 

– Severus Snape, somos as duas criaturas mais obtusas de todo o mundo bruxo. Eu estou apaixonada por você há tanto tempo. E pelo seu bilhete...

 

– Mas... e Ronald Weasley? Eu pensei que...

 

Ela o interrompeu:

 

– Severus, não quero criticá-lo nem coisa assim, mas nem todo mundo curte a dor de uma perda durante 30 anos. Ronald já se foi há muito tempo, e ele gostaria que eu tivesse achado uma forma de ser feliz. Acredito que Lily também.

 

Num flash, Severus lembrou-se dos sonhos com Lily. Ela pedia que ele voasse, que ele se soltasse. Era um símbolo de que Severus poderia se soltar dela, poderia deixá-la ir e “voar” em busca de novos rumos.

 

Ele argumentou:

 

– Mas você não quis me ver. Eu pedi, insisti...

 

– E ver você se exibindo com essa nova aparência? Ou para se exibir com as modelos mais badaladas? Não, obrigada. Eu tinha isso nas revistas e jornais.

 

Severus empalideceu:

 

– Eu pensei que... Se você me... Achei...

 

Hermione o encarou, surpresa:

 

– Severus?

 

– Eu odiei tudo aquilo. Só me submeti por sua causa.

 

– Minha causa?

 

– Queria ser digno de você. Achei que um aval público poderia ajudar-me a convencê-la. E, para esclarecer algo de uma vez por todas: aquelas moças me usaram. Queriam que eu lançasse uma linha de produtos de beleza com seus nomes.

– Por que achou que essa exibição iria me convencer?

 

– Você me conhece. Sabe que sou... difícil.

– Por difícil, você quer dizer sarcástico, mal-humorado, sagaz, nobre, persistente, corajoso, leal e adorável?

 

Ele arregalou os olhos:

  

– Você realmente pensa isso a meu respeito?

 

– Sempre pensei isso de você, Severus. Você espionou durante quase 20 anos, correndo riscos para cumprir uma promessa e se redimir de seus pecados. – Ela acariciou o rosto pálido. – Amou perdidamente por tantos anos, mesmo após a morte dela. Pensei que jamais olharia para mim.

 

– Mas então... Quando o feitiço se quebrou, por que não quis me ver?

 

– Pensei que você tivesse virado Gilderoy Lockhart em tudo, até na fanfarronice. Achei que esse novo Severus Snape tivesse matado o Severus Snape que eu amava.

 

– Você parece não ter gostado que o feitiço tenha sido quebrado.

 

– Não me leve a mal – pediu. – É claro que gostei. Mas ainda preciso descobrir a completa extensão das mudanças.

 

– O que tem em mente?

 

Hermione abraçou-o, capturando seus lábios num beijo tão profundo e apaixonado que ambos estavam sem fôlego quando se separaram para ela pronunciar, marota:

 

– Ainda preciso descobrir se algo mudou embaixo dessas vestes...

 

Seveus deu um sorrisinho e comentou:

 

– É uma investigação interessante.

 

– Intrigante.

 

– Então podemos começar imediatamente?

 

– Perfeito. Tudo pelo espírito científico.

 

– Adoro seu entusiasmo pela pesquisa.

 

Quando seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar, em algum lugar Ron e Lily se apertaram as mãos, comemorando a missão bem-sucedida.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
